


Love and Kisses

by Caliax



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, buttplay, chenzel, some slight d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliax/pseuds/Caliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin and Idina say goodbye the night before Idina leaves for her tour. </p><p>Warnings: Heavy smut. Pretty much just smut. No, not pretty much, just smut. Oh...and some D/s. And anal-fingering. Ehm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Kisses

Kristin watched as Idina put folded clothes into her suitcase. She’d been packing for days now, first starting with Walker’s things, then doing her own. Now, a small suitcase sat by the door, innocuously signalling her impending departure. The gradual filling of the larger one in Idina’s room brought that reality closer and closer.

Idina would be gone for over a month. More precisely, she would be gone 42 days, though Kristin would vehemently deny that she was counting.

“Baby, I can hear your thoughts from here.” Idina said jokingly.

“You’re not even gone yet and I already miss you.” Kristin pouted.

Idina dropped what she was doing and walked over to the bed where Kristin was sitting. She wrapped her arms around Kristin’s smaller frame, and Kristin relished in her warmth. Idina was wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt that ended slightly above her waistline, exposing a sliver of bare, gorgeous midriff. Kristin took the opportunity to wrap herself around Idina’s body, not willing to waste a single moment of precious time.

“I love you, so much. I’ll be back before you know it.” Idina soothed, running a hand over her back. She began kissing at Kristin’s neck, nibbling at a sensitive spot she knew drove Kristin crazy. Her hand drifted up to play at Kristin’s nipple, and it took all of Kristin’s willpower to stop.

“Wait, wait, I have something for you. Don’t move.” She panted out, slightly breathless.

Quickly, Kristin ran into the ensuite bathroom, grabbing her purse on the way. Inside, she carefully withdrew a meticulously folded sheer, lacy, babydoll. Idina wasn’t going to be here for her birthday, and she had insisted on not receiving any gifts…so Kristin had found a workaround. Kristin disrobed and put on the black garment, pulling up a pair of black, lacy panties to go along with it. She had chosen smoky eyeshadow that morning expressly for this purpose.

When she walked out 15 minutes later, she found Idina staring at her with rapt attention. She felt her nipples grow hard under Idina’s stare, loving the way that Idina’s eyes roamed over her body, completely drinking in the sight of her.

“Happy birthday.” Kristin said, her voice low and rough, tinged with arousal.

Idina was speechless, so Kristin ever so slowly made her way to where Idina was sitting. She straddled Idina’s thighs, making sure her plump breasts were on full display. Idina’s eyes were dark with lust, and love, and all Kristin could do was press her lips against Idina’s. She kissed her passionately, desperately almost, infusing her very being into the kiss.

Breaking away breathlessly, Kristin grabbed the hem of Idina’s shirt, tugging it quickly over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Kristin lifted herself off Idina’s thighs for just long enough that Idina could pull off her yoga pants. Idina sat in just her bra and panties, ivory skin looking absolutely ravishing. Kristin couldn’t help but lay claim to her body, marking a trail from her neck, down her collar, and onto her chest. She withdrew to admire her handiwork, knowing those would bruise beautifully and Idina would have the reminder that she was hers.

With one hand, Kristin deftly unbuckled Idina’s bra, the garment quickly joining the shirt on the floor. Kristin wasted no time in lavishing one nipple with her tongue, internally grinning when Idina arched her back into her touch. She knew just how Idina loved to be touched. She moved her attention to Idina’s other breast, finding the nipple rock hard. She rolled it ever so gently between her teeth, taking pleasure in the moan the action elicited. She blew on the moist nipple, knowing the teasing sensation would drive Idina absolutely crazy.

“Fuck baby please!” Idina begged.

Kristin acquiesced, but not before giving Idina’s nipple one last pinch. She kissed along a toned midriff, still flat from years of yoga. She nipped lightly at the muscle there, feeling Idina quiver ever so slightly. She pushed Idina onto her back, where several pillows lay. Kristin relished in the fact that Idina was watching her so intently. She loved that even now she could already see the marks she’d left on Idina’s skin.

Ever so slowly, she hooked her fingers under Idina’s panties, the smell of her arousal already filling the air. Idina lifted her ass slowly to accommodate the action, and in one motion, Kristin pulled off the article, leaving Idina bare to her gaze. A small tuft of hair lay at the apex of her thighs, and Kristin could not resist spreading Idina’s legs to reveal her sopping wet core. Kristin got down on her knees, kneeling on the soft rug at the foot of the bed. She pressed kisses to the inside of Idina’s thigh, feeling the rapid beat of her pulse.

Kristin moved closer to Idina’s core with every kiss, until finally, she placed a kiss _there_. Knowing Idina was impatient, she placed the flat of her tongue between Idina’s wet folds, and gave a slow, teasing lick. Idina thrust herself forward, desperately trying to get more friction. She gave a low, raspy moan when Kristin teased lightly at her clit with her tongue.

“You’re going to have to be quiet baby, or you’ll wake Walker.” Kristin admonished playfully. Suddenly, she had an idea. She stood up and took off her panties, knowing they were wet with her own arousal. She balled up the lingerie and placed it into Idina’s willing mouth. Idina looked so gorgeous, so helpless, lying on her back with Kristin’s panties in her mouth.

Satisfied, Kristin made her way back down Idina’s body. She clamped down hard on Idina’s hips with her hands.

“And don’t move.”

With that, she delved her tongue into Idina’s pussy, burning the taste, the sensation, Idina’s very essence, into her memory. Idina had her hand fisted in Kristin’s hair. She was moaning, but the moans were barely coherent through the improvised gag.

Kristin switched her attention to Idina’s clit, tongue flicking at the sensitive nub. With nary a word, she buried two fingers deep inside Idina, the digits sliding in easily. She could hear Idina’s muffled scream, and she felt her back arch in pleasure. Feeling Idina was close, she increased her pace, fucking Idina in earnest.

When Idina was about to come, Kristin curled her fingers expertly and sucked hard on Idina’s clit. Idina’s entire body tensed as the orgasm shook her to her very core. Kristin refused to stop though, and her pace did not slow down for a moment as she brought Idina to orgasm after orgasm.

Finally, mercifully, Kristin withdrew her fingers, dripping with Idina’s come. She made her way up Idina’s sweaty body, leaving soothing kisses as she went. When she reached Idina’s face, she lightly plucked the soaking wet panties from Idina’s mouth and placed it aside. Idina could only lie there and try to catch her breath, completely spent.

“Taste yourself.” Kristin commanded. She placed her two fingers at Idina’s lips, and Idina obediently complied. She sucked Idina’s digits into her mouth before releasing them with a wet plop.

“I…I love you.” Idina managed to pant out.

“I love you too.” Kristin responded, overwhelmed with love. She pressed a deep kiss to Idina’s lips.

Breaking away, Kristin got up onto the bed, effectively straddling Idina on either side. She gently nudged her body forward until her bare, dripping pussy was directly above Idina’s mouth.

“Now make me come.” Kristin commanded, before lowering herself gently.

Idina complied with eager fervor. She licked and sucked, knowing exactly what was needed to bring Kristin to the edge. Kristin stared down at her beloved, feeling connected to her in the most intimate way. Idina reached up with one hand to grope at Kristin’s breast. She pulled away the sheer negligée, but only enough to free the breast. It would be a shame for Kristin to have gone to the trouble of putting it on only for it to be taken off.

Kristin ground her core against Idina’s mouth, desperate to get to release. Idina, knowing she was close, began sucking at Kristin’s clit and pinching at her breast. But what instantly sent Kristin over the edge was Idina sliding a finger into Kristin’s tight asshole. It slid in easily, so Idina must have used her own come as lubricant. Suddenly, Kristin was coming, body quivering in orgasm. She barely withheld a moan, choosing instead to grasp at Idina’s hair. Idina soothed her through the orgasm, bringing her down gently with her tongue and slowly withdrawing her finger.

Ever so slowly, Kristin eased herself off Idina’s face before collapsing on the spot beside her. Idina rolled over to stare down at her, smiling beautifully. Her face had Kristin’s come smeared all over it, and Kristin could not resist reaching up and kissing her.

“I love you.” Kristin whispered, unable to contain the joy on her face.

“I love you too.” Idina whispered back.

The two of them barely had the energy to sneak under the covers. Kristin rested her head on Idina’s bare breast, content to lie there forever.

* * *

 

Kristin was at Idina’s apartment, cleaning up the mess from the previous evening. Earlier that morning, she’d gone with Idina and Walker to the airport to bid them farewell. She’d somehow managed not to cry, at least not in front of the two of them. It had only been a couple hours, yet somehow Kristin already missed them.

She grabbed the sheets that had been thrown onto the floor and remade the bed. Underneath them, she spotted the orange sleeveless shirt that Idina had been wearing yesterday. She brought it to her nose, inhaling her lover’s scent.

 _“Just so you know, I’m stealing your shirt.”_ Kristin texted at Idina. She knew the flight wouldn’t have taken off yet.

 _“Oh, don’t worry, I took something of yours as well.”_ Idina texted back.

Kristin was briefly puzzled, until Idina sent her another text.

_“Bet you can’t find the panties from last night.”_

Kristin laughed, high and full. Perhaps the 42 days wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
